Behind the Scenes of Teen Titans and the Legend of Zelda
by shadow-mere14
Summary: A crossover with pairings of RobinxLink,RavenxZelda,SladexTrigon,BeastboyxStarfire,Cyborg x Blackfire. Contains guy/guy and girl/girl.
1. Chapter 1

*author's note* I do not own Teen Titans or the Legend of Zelda. This is my first story to publish. If anyone would like to be my beta reader,I would be most grateful.

**Robin x Link **

The rain softly drummed against the window pane in a style that played out like an Irish lullaby. The room was dark and had a slight chill, but seemed like home. Then the greatest thing happened. Link, an elf, appeared next to me. His green stocking hat was half way off his head, his hair everywhere from the rain .My hand went up to smooth his hair down, but he grabbed my pale hand instead. I tried to stifle a giggle when his hair poofed up in an afro. His strong arms twined themselves around my shrunken waist, pulling my body against his hard chest.

We stood there glancing into each other's eyes. Fire was burning within his eyes, consuming the irises .I was drawn to this mysterious side of him. He chuckled softly, whispering my name gently into my ear.

An alarm blared somewhere in the background. I clung to the dream as long as I could until it was gone. Nobody knew me more then I led them to know. Sure, I've had a few lovers before, but that dream jump started my heart, I had never felt this way before nor seen that person either.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I sighed softly, knowing that the girl name Starfire was on the other side of it.

"Friend Robin?" She inquired in a curious tone.

"Yes Star?" I asked sleepily.

She smiled and twirled around, showing off her new skirt.

"Do you like it? Friend Raven bought it for me."

I smiled in response and she left, floating happily down the hallway. I fell back onto my bed, closing my heavy eyes, hoping to go back to that reoccurring dream.

I heard the drum of a heart and warm hands resting on my shoulders. I stirred and then awoke to the angelic elf that my head laid upon. I glanced up into his eyes to be greeted with love filled eyes...

**Raven x Zelda **

"Why are you so hesitant my sweet Raven?" came a soft voice.

"It is not that I am hesitant my love, just..."I couldn't find the words that described the ragging war inside my mind.

A soft hand caressed my cheek lovingly. "Just what?" asked the lovely voice.

"Don't ever leave me."I said, wrapping my arms around a petite waist and laying my head on a soft chest.

I felt fingers running through my short purple hair. I looked up to see myself being reflected orbs looking down at me were filled with such compassion, that it made my heart break.

"Why would I leave you my Raven?" asked the voice.

The hand moved down to cup my neck and the other tilted my head up. Soft lips brushed against mine in a lovely caress. I looked away, a blush creeping to my face.

The girl giggled, brushing my bangs behind my ear. "Oh Raven, you still blush even after all these years."

I buried my head into the girl's chest.

"I can't help it Zelda. You cause my whole essence go crazy at the slightest touch."

I looked up at the blond , my fingers trailing down her arms then back up. I felt her shiver and giggled.

"And you still shiver after all these years."The statement sounded more like a question.

I reached into my pocket and brought out a small, black box. The blonde princess looked at me with a perplexed expression and I smiled.

I knelt down on one knee in front of my love.

"Zelda, my love, would you do the honor of being my wife?" I asked ,my voice shaking slightly.

She gasped then knelt down to meet my eyes.

"Of course my sweet Raven .I will take your hand and love you forever."

Our lips met in an embrace that surprised us both. Love beyond words radiated off of our bodies and our hearts seemed to beat as one.

"I love you my dove." I whispered into the girl's ear.

She blushed and whispered back, "And I love you my sweet Raven."...

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**SLADE x TRIGON and BEASTBOY x STARFIRE**

*author's note* so what did you guys think?please comment and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slade x Trigon**

"You know nothing!" yelled a deep voice.

"I know enough." I mumbled.

"Then tell me!" said the deep voice.

I sighed, "I'm not in the mood Trigon."

I started to walk away.

"You're too much of a coward Slade! You can't handle our relationship!"

I turned around slowly, keeping my emotions in check.

"What relationship Trigon?" I questioned, my anger rising.

"I poured my hear out for you and all I get is a half-ass decent conversation. You Trigon,know nothing."

I spun on my heel and walked out of the room before I said something that couldn't be taken back.

I felt tears stinging my eyes. Did this mean we were over?No. All couples have fights. This was just a test to see how strong we were. Right ?

I ran. He was right.I am a coward.I couldn't stay there and justify myself like a man.

All my doubts surfaced, causing me to feel claustaphobic. All I could hear was his voice. Every where it echoed.I couldn't make out what was real and what was a figment of my imagination.

I stumbled into an alley far from my lover.I sagged against the cool stone,letting it ease my pain.I sighed,replaying the events that transpired earlier.

I heard soft foot steps pad towards me.I looked up to see my lover's half-demon daughter.I gasped,taking in her beauty. She had grown since I saw her last. She seemed to radiate light and happiness,which seemed odd to me.

She wasn't wearing her usual leotard and cloak. She wore tight,black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that displayed the image of a zebra at a dj table with headphones on. Which struck me with awe. She was now 17 and her once short, purple hair hung past her shoulders.

Confusion appeared in her eyes as she saw me.I must have looked pretty pathetic but her eyes softened to compassion as she knelt down beside me.

"Slade?" She asked,wiping away a stray tear.

"I know,manly Slade is crying." I said bitterly.

"Who did this to you?"

"Trigon." I whispered,not meeting her gaze.

*author's note* tensions are flying and Raven learns of her father's love life. what will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N sorry guys for not posting lately.I have been really busy writing and track has kept me occupied.

**BB x Star**

I sat on the large couch playing 'Super Fighting Monkeys 4'. My eyes had started hurting hours ago and a sever headache was pounding its way into annoyance.

"Friend Beast Boy?" I heard Starfire ask.

I paused the game,looking up into large emerald green eyes.

"What's up Star?"I asked,feeling my heart start to race. What was wrong with me?I liked Raven,not Starfire. Plus she was dating Robin.

"Friend Raven has not been here so I could not ask her. Robin is always too busy and Friend Cyborg does not understand. So I come to you with this question. Will you go to the place of shopping with me?"

I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me but smiled at her.

"Of course Starfire. Anything to pass the time."

"Good,let us leave for the mall of shopping at once."Star said, excitedly grabbing my arm and flying out the door at top speed.

"Hey Star,slow my arm can't handle this."

She giggled,slowing down a few knots so that I could shift into a stunning hawk.I heard a gasp escape from the princess' mouth. What did I do?Did I surprise her?

"Beast Boy?" The Tamaranian girl asked.

I let out a shrill hawk screech to let her know I heard.

We stopped in front of a fountain near the mall.I shifted back into my normal form and sat down on the concrete that surrounded the fountain. The red headed girl sat down beside me.I felt my heart hammer against my chest.

'Dude,snap out of it she's dating Robin. Don't be an idiot.' I reminded myself. And I like Raven?

"Let us go to the Craze of Candy and the Secret of Victoria Friend Beast. Robin never lets me go." She said,not noticing my face turning red.

"I'll go to Candy Craze but I will stand outside of Victoria Secret. Then we can go to GameStop and see if they have 'Super Fighting Monkeys 5' and 'Total Zombie Annihalation 2'" I started planning.

"Oh is that the one where the zombie is the hero and he is trying to save the Vampire Queen from the human mob?" she asked,quickly getting excited and displaying a knowledge of games that caught me by surprise.

She laughed, walking beside me as we went to Candy Craze. She cooed excitedly but had a very perplexed expression on her face when she saw the gummy bears.

"Beast Boy,why are these squishy things in the form of the animal called a bear?"

"Don't analyze it Star. Just buy it and eat it."I said,getting Cyborg some lollipops and shoving my favorites into a seperate bag.

"Oh," she said,turning back to the wall of candy.

We left Candy Craze and headed to Victoria Secret.

"Friend Beast Boy," she called some time later. "Do you think this one is okay?" she asked,holding up a set of underwear that was dark purple with green kittens on it.

"It's fine Star." I replied,turning back to my comic book.

"Beast Boy,what are you doing here?"Raven asked,traveling with a tall blonde and...Slade?

I jerked upright and Starfire raced over to see what was wrong,carrying her purchases.

"Raven,what are you doing with Slade?" I asked,more than a little freaked out.

"He is nothing to fear," the blonde stated,seeing the tension.

"Who are you?" I said rudely.

"Beast Boy!" Raven snapped,her eyes turning red.

"Friends,calm, we must not fight. Raven,please introduce your new friend and explain how you come to be here after me and Beast Boy finish our shopping. That should be time to calm ourselves and collect thought. We shall meet at the food court in an hour."Starfire said,playing the peacekeeper and eyeing Slade.

'Dude,sometimes I could kiss that girl. No bad brain!Don't think that!She's Robin's!'

**1 hour later**

Starfire,Raven,Slade,the blonde,and I met at the food court to discuss why Raven was with Slade and who the blonde was. Star bought a few bras from Victoria Secret and then we bought 'Super Fighting Monkeys 5' at GameStop. Starfire amazed me with her knowledge of video games.

"Friend Raven,please tell us who your friend is."

"Well,Starfire,is it?I'm not just Raven's friend.I'm her finacee."the blonde stated.

My mouth dropped to the floor in shock.I saw Slade smirk and Raven blonde showed us her ring and Raven blushed even more.

"Congratulations Friend Raven!Is this why you have not been around of late?" Star asked.

"Zelda here has kept me busy and now that we're engaged,we can start planning the wedding."Raven said,locking her fingers with the blonde's.

"But that doesn't explain why Slade is here!" I interjected.

"Calm your tits BB.I'm here because Raven and I share someone in common."Slade said with a smirk.

"Whoa Raven!I didn't know you liked three ways."

I felt a hand hit my face and was stunned. It wasn't Raven who slapped me but Slade.

"No you idiot!I'm gay. No offense princess."Slade said,giving the blonde a slight bow.

"None taken." said the blonde.

"What does the term gay mean?" Starfire asked,clearly confused.

Raven swooped in to save me from embarrassment with, "It means happy and is slang for two guys or two girls having a relationship. Most people use the offensive words faggot or dyke to express their animosity towards those who do not follow the typical guy and girl sterotype relationships."

"Who's gay?" came a loud voice that only belonged to Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg and Dearest Robin!" Star exclaimed,getting up to hug Robin.

"We were just explaining the technical term of gay and by the look on Beast Boy's face,I can assume that he realizes the girl he always liked is now getting married." Zelda explained.

"To who?" asked Robin.

"Me." said the blonde.

"Hey!Wait a minute!I never-"

"Yes you did BB. Now hush." commanded Raven.

I did what she told me to do,sitting quietly but also fumming.

"Congrats 's Rae. When's the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet.I proposed yesterday,so I imagine next month."

"Why is Slade here!?" I yelled.

"I am here because Raven and I are friends and I'm dating her father."Slade said,looking down at the ground.

"But Trigon hasn't been the 'best' person lately."Zelda said,laying her hand on Slade's shoulder.

"I didn't know,but still,I hate you!"I said honestly.

"It's alright Beast Boy.I know it will take some time for all of you to adjust to this new information." Slade stated quietly.

"Love,may we leave?" the blonde princess asked.

I stood up and bowed ,leaving everyone speechless.

'I wish I could call Star love.'

"It was nice meeting you Zelda." Robin said as we left.

"Friend Beast Boy,thank you for taking me to the mall of shopping today."

"You're welcome Starfire."I said,catching Robin's watchful eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N Sorry for the delay guys. There's so many pages that I had to type up and I'm also working on another story.*

**Cyborg x Blackfire**

I was happy for Raven. Really! Okay, so I was lonely but that's not a crime. Is it?

"What's wrong with you?" an annoyingly familiar noice asked.

"Blackfire, what are you doing in Titan's Tower?" I asked, confused as to why she was in my room, touching MY STUFF!

She had rearranged everything.

"Checking up on my sister and trying my hand at interior decorating. Swamps are so dull. I like things to be interesting." She said, dismissively waving her hand like she was chasing away a fly.

"Dude! Quit touching my stuff!" I yelled.

"Fine, calm yourself down. It's not like I've downloaded a virus into your systems," she said,too sweetly.

"What did you do?" I asked, searching around to find out what she was up to.

"So untrusting. You should fix that Cy. It's bad for your health." she said, trying not to laugh as I looked under my bed.

"Where's it at?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Where's what Cy?" she asked, sauntering up to me.

"There has to be a bomb or something." I said, a scowl appearing on my face.

"A scowl suits you." she said, poking my nose. "Hehe, you look like a pig." she said as she giggled and pushed up my nose.

"WHAT ARE DOING?!" I asked loudly, moving to hug the wall opposite of her. "I'm leaving now," I told her, slowly sliding toward the door just in case she attacked me or...something else.

The door slid open and Beast Boy appeared.

"Dude?! Why is Blackfire here?"

"It's time to leave now." I said, pushing BB out the door. "Go back to the swamp and if you are staying, you better tell everyone AND STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF!" I snapped, slamming the door.

"If I didn't know better Cy, I would say you and Blackfire like each other." BB said, making his hands imitate kissing noises. "Oh Cyborg my love... Black baby." he said in imitations of our voices.

**BOOM!** BB was smashed with a flying door that was propelled by twin laser beams.

"NOT TRUE!" Blackfire howled, red as a beet.

"Sure it is." came a slightly monotoned voice that belonged to Raven.

"NO IT'S NOT!" screamed Blackfire.

"You deny it even now, plus I can feel emotions. And your emotions are sounding the alarms for Cyborg." I heard her say.

I looked at Star's sister. She looked at me and flew away, her face still red with a blush.

"Raven!" I said, "aren't you supposed to be planning a wedding?"

"Yeah, aren't you planning a wedding dudette?" BB said, backing me up. He was obviously still sore about Raven and Zelda's sudden announcement. Raven gave him a sarcastic look and turned to leave.

"Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin has been avoiding me. Did I do something of the dating wrong?" Star said, looking close to tears in her sad eyes. She was craddling Silkie for comfort.

"I'm sure it's nothing Star," I answered.

"Yeah dude. He's probably just cranky about Slade." BB said, hugging to comfort her.

'Hmmm. Wonder what's going on there?' I thought.

"What did you do to my baby sister!?" Blackfire screamed, blasting BB again.

"I didn't do anything...yet?"

"Hello sister. Are you here to be mean again?" Star asked, handing Silkie to BB and prepared to fight.

"No. I came to tell you I'm living nearby so you will not think I am up to something. I have changed my ways. You can only stand swamps for so long. Thank you for the letters, but you didn't have to." Blackfire said.

"So... Blackfire ... Raven's getting married and I was wondering if you wanted to come since you're one of us... Kinda." I said boredly.

"Rae's getting married?" she asked, truly surprised.

"Yeah, to some blonde chick." BB said bitterly.

"Terra?" Blackfire questioned.

"NO!" Beast Boy yelled then ran away.

"Friend Beast Boy," Star called as she followed him.

"Guess I hit a sore spot." Star's sister said, deflated.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I would be a little rough around the edges too if the girl I always liked suddenly announced she was getting married."

I smiled at the girl. She was actually really pretty. I guess I never really paid any attention to her.

Blackfire reached up and kissed my cheek. "Someone's gotten a little soft."

My arm went around her waist. "Who said I was some tough macho man? I'm allowed to be soft."

She laughed and walked down the hall. "I live in the apartments on the left side of town. Come visit me every once and a while."

"Looks like I need to plan two weddings." came Raven's voice from the shadows.

"What? No! She's only a friend." I said, catching Raven in a playful headlock.

Raven laughed. She actually laughed! I guess this Zelda girl means a lot to her.

"Only a friend? I think you like her more than a friend Cy." The purple haired girl giggled.

"Oh hush Raven. Don't you have some action to get on with your lady friend?" I asked, playfully giving her a poke in the belly.

Her face turned beet red, "What?! We haven't-"

"Yeah ok Rae." I said,laughing.

She gave me a playful punch in the arm. We walked down the hall to the living room where we heard shouting.

"Dearest Robin, why won't you spend the time of bonding with me?"

"Because Star, I don't like you the way I thought I did. There's been some weird things going on in my head and I just need time to sort it all out." Robin shouted.

'Whoa. Didn't see that coming' I thought.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, her hand on Robin's cheek.

He sighed then kissed Star's forehead.

"I'm sorry Star, but I'm just not ready for the relationship you want." Then he left, brushing by BB in the doorway.

"Dude, what-" he started to say then he saw the tears in Starfire's eyes.

I laid a hand on Star's shoulder, "It's alright Star."

"I'm afraid it's not Friend Cyborg."

She floated out of the room and Beast Boy followed.

"Is it me or does BB like Star?" I asked Raven.

I saw her eyes soften then she smiled sadly, "He likes her. Star needs a friend like him right now."

She started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I happen to have a date with my soon to be wife."

I smirked, "Ah yeah. Raven's gonna get some pink tonight."

"NO! Tonight is star gazing not lets get it on." she said as she walked down the hall.

"Great. Robin is locked in his room, BB's with Star, and Raven's leaving to see her girl. All my friends are gone." I mumbled.

*A/N So what did you guys think? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N Halfway through this section I change from Robin's POV to Link's POV.*

**Robin x Link**

What did I just do? I just broke Star's heart and what did I gain from it? I growled and jumped off my bed. Who is this guy I keep dreaming about? Maybe Zelda will know him.

I started some hot shower water. One piece of information still bothered me. Why was Slade dating Trigon? I thought we got rid of Trigon years ago. I knew Slade was power hungry, but had he really changed?

I looked at myself in the mirror. Who am I? That was the one question I could never answer. Am I straight? I couldn't answer any of the questions that swirled around in my head.

I stepped into the shower and succumbed to its call. I sighed and breathed in the steam. I started to let my defenses fall. The tall castle walls fell before the image of the blonde elf boy. He was tall and masculine. His left hand held a sword and his right arm bore a shield. A bow was strung across his back and a blue ocarina hung on a chain around his neck. His movements were skilled and calculated. He was graceful like a gazelle, moving freely among the tall trees of a forest. He was accompanied by a bay mare with a white mane and tail.

Was this person even real? If he was, what would he be doing?

* * *

I sat up in a tree in the Lost Woods. The music that echoed here helped me concentrate on the visions I've been having. On another note, a letter arrived yesterday from Princess Zelda. She was getting married to a purple haired mage.

'Wonder what this purple-haired person is like?' I thought, trying to keep my mind from straying back to the black haired fantasy I kept imagining. I had better get started on my journey to... where ever this place Zelda was having her wedding. It would take me forever to get to the portal in order to get there.

I picked up my sword and shield and started toward my mare. Another vision of the black-haired fantasy in a bath towel came to me as I was about to mount. At that moment, my mare moved and I fell on my butt and the fantasy smiled. Could he see like I could see him? Oh boy, I hope not. What if he saw me do something... interesting? Well since I've been seeing him at random intervals, no matter what I did, I will assume it works the same way with him.

The black haired fantasy smired and the vision began to fade.

'Darn.' I thought. 'No mind! Get out of the gutter! Bad brain!'

I leapt aboard my mare, trying to put the evil thoughts out of my head. I turned my mare in the direction of Hyrule and started into a gallop.

*A/N Did you guys like the switch in POVs?*


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N Like in the previous chapter, I switch from BB's POV to Star's POV.*

**Beast Boy x Starfire**

"Star, it's okay." I tried to consol her.

"No it is not Beast Boy." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I took her hands and uncrossed her arms, but she looked away.

"Star, look at me." I said softly.

She looked up at me, "Starfire, you are the strongest girl I know. You're confident and beautiful. Just beacause Robin doesn't want you, doesn't mean other people don't want you. I know I want you Star." Did I say that last part out loud?

"Beast Boy?" she inquired.

"Yes Star?"

She hugged me, "Thank you," was all she whispered.

"If you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me." I told her honestly.

We walked down the hall in silence.

'Dude, Robin really hurt her.' I thought to myself. We stopped at her door.

"Thank you again for your assistance Friend Beast Boy." she said, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"You are most welcome Star." I told her, smiling.

She walked into her room and I sighed. I started down the hall and passed a wet haired, black wife beater, Batman boxer wearing Robin. How come he was the only on the team that could rock that casual look? I wanted to ask him why he hurt Star, but that would start a fight and most likely bring Star out here.

I continued to my room and collasped onto my bed. Today's events were mentally exhausting. Raven's getting married, Blackfire randomly showed up, Slade's gay, Robin broke Star's heart, and now I'm falling for her. What else was there that I didn't know about?

I must have dosed off because I heard Star's voice on the other side of my door.

"Friend Beast Boy, I need to speak with you."

I got up and answered the door. I heard rain drumming off the top of the tower. I opened the door to Star's tearful face.

"What's wrong Star?" I asked, motioning for her to come into my room.

My room was a train wreck. Clothes were on the floor, books were scattered around, and disheswere just lying about. She floated into the room and sat on the bed. Lightning lit up my room and thunder crashed like drums. She screamed and hid under my covers.

"Star, are you scared of lightning?"

The bumb under the covers nodded. I closed the door and went over to the bed.

"What do you usually do when storms are bad?" I asked, placing a hand on the bump.

"I turn on the radio or box of moving pictures to drown it out and if the power is out, I would go talk to Robin. The power is out but I am... uncomfortable soeaking to Robin at the moment."

Her hear poked out from underneath the covers and I smiled.

"You have me to talk to Star."

She crawled over to me and placed her head on my lap. I stroked her hair absent mindedly.

"It's okay. Don't worry about a thing. Remember that we beat Thunder and Lightning's incarnations a while back when we were still battling Slade. When a storm scares you, think of them. They became our friends and won't hurt us." I told her. "I'll sleep on the top bunk, so try to get some sleep."

I climbed to the top and began shoving all the junk on the bed into the floor. Star giggled when she saw all the stuff that had formerly been on my bed.

"Oh yeah," I said, leaning down over the side to look at her, "ignore the smell please. Dude, I seriously need to clean."

Star,looking much calmer, curled up and went to sleep.

'Oh boy, this is going to be interesting in the morning.'

* * *

I awoke to a green color scheme.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you awake?" I asked, floating up to view the upper bed bunk.

Beast Boy was breathing deeply and drooling slightly. He had grown in the years we had known each other, both physically and mentally. He was in desperate need of a hair cut. His hair hung to his shoulders. It was not oily or anything, he took regular baths.

'I wonder how soft it is.' I thought, reaching out to touch the dark strands. The strands wre soft and smooth. They felt like silk sliding between my fingers.

Beast Boy stirred and began to wake up.

"Good morning Friend Beast Boy." I said.

"Dude!" he said, sitting up quickly and slamming his head into the ceiling.

"Ohhhh duuuuude, that hurt." he moaned, cradling his head and rolling over.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Was I drooling and how long were you starring at me?"

"Yes you drooled and I was only watching for a minute or so." I replied.

"Hey BB, have you seen Staarr?" Cyborg trailed off after bardging in.

"Hello Friend Cyborg, how are you this glorious morning?" I asked, going over to hug him.

"Thank you for your assistance last night Friend Beast Boy" I said, turning red as I surveyed Cyborg's face. I quickly flew out of the room and went back to my own. I gathered my clothes for the day and floated to the bathroom.

'Was Beast Boy my friend or something... more?' I pondered, working my hair into a rich lather under the warm pounding spray. I let the water wash away all my negative emotions of the last few days. Something brushed my leg suddenly.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, startled, accidently breaking the shower head with my strength which caused it to spray water into the floor.

"Are you okay?" Beast oy asked from behind the closed door.

"Yes Friend Beast Boy. I simply broke the water sprayer when Silkie startled me." I responded.

"Well turn off the water and come out. Cyborg is out so I'll try to fix it." I heard him say.

I got dressed after towelling off.

"Friend Beast Boy?" I asked, opening the door.

"Yeah," I heard the response to my right. His hair was held back by a band, which caused his bangs to be moved back over his head. He had changed into a black muscle shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. He was carrying a tool box in his right hand and a bunch of towels held against his hip.

"Can you grab the towels and start drying up the water?"

"Yes," I said remorsefully, reaching for the towels.

I felt him touch my arm. I looked up into his eyes. My breath still, he looked so serious.

"Don't worry Star. Things break but they can usually be fixed or mended."

I had the feeling he wasn't just talking about the water spraying shower head anymore.

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly. "Let me get those towels." I said, grabbing them.

For the next few hours, we worked diligently.

"I'm hungry. Let's order a pizza Star." he said, gathering up his tools.

"Can we have cotton candy on it?" I asked.

"No," he said, " but I'll tell you where Cyborg hid the mustard."

I smiled, "This is almost as fun as Tibbling Snarklong," I said, giggling and floating down the hall to the phone.

"What's Tibbling Snarklong?" he asked, following me.

I giggled, "I'll tell you later... maybe."

"Starfire, that's mean."

We order a vegetarian pizza and ate it, engaging in idle chit-chat. I picked up a letter and read the address.

"Beast Boy, where is the Watchtower and who is Batman and Martian Manhunter?"

"Why do you ask Star?" He was throwing away the empty pizza boxes and mustard jars.

"There is a letter for you from them." I said, floating over to hand him the letter. He opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Garfield Logan,_

_We wished to inform you that you have been chosen to participate in a training program for young teen heroes. If you choose to respond and accept, you will be trained to expand the range of your abilities as well as learn numerous combat skills necessary in the hero field of work. This training will take two weeks to a month to complete. When this priliminary training has been completed, you may either stay and train some more or return to heroic doings. Please respond by phone at 1-226-108-4927, email to Greatdetective47 , or by mail to the return address._

_Sincerely, Batman and Martain Mh._

"This is amazing dude! I can't believe they picked me!" he said, clearly excited. He ran to the phone and paused. He turned to look at me, clearly troubled. "Star, would you be okay without me?"

"I will be fine Friend Beast Boy. This is an amazing oppurtunity for you." I said.

He was so excited, how could I not reassure him? After I said this, he turned around and started dialing. A feeling of unbearable lonliness invaded my heart at the thought of him leaving. It was not quite the same as the pain I felt at Robin's rejection but nor was it like the pain it would be if it was one of my other friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cyborg asked, followed into the room by my beloved sister, Raven, and Zelda. Robin came in from the other door to go sit on the couch. They all purched comfortably around the rom. I looked over to Beast Boy and he motioned for me to release the feline from its bondage.

"Beast Boy is leaving us for a while to go train at the Watchtower with Batman and the Martain Manhunter." I explained.

Raven and Zelda looked a bit upset, Robin was so strartled that he fell from the couch, and Cyborg and Blackfire looked happy.

"Booyah BB. That's amazing." Cyborg congradulated him once he was off the phone. I swore I heard my sister mumur happily about something like staying away from me.

"Did you accept this in an attempt to avoid coming to the wedding?" Zelda asked, upset that she might have caused a rift in our friendships.

"I'll be back in time for the wedding though I may be a bit late. And no I am not doing this to escape." Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes and playfully grinning. The next few days were good-byes and a flurry of packing.

"Beast Boy?" I called his name quietly. I was leaning against his doorframe and I really needed to ask him something.

He looked up at me with sad eyes. My heart felt like it had stopped for a brief moment. I reached out and layed a hand on his cheek. He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry Star." he said sadly.

"What is it that you are apologizing for?" I asked, sitting down on his bottom bed.

"I don't want to leave you alone with Robin. I know it's only been a few days since you guys broke up. I'm not sure who you can talk to when I'm gone. Raven has been spending a lot of time with Zelda and Cyborg is in and out with your sister." he mumbled.

"I will be ok Beast Boy. If I may, could I write to you?"

His face brightened at the suggestion.

"That would be awesome Star!" He ran over and higged me.

I was surprised. I layed my head on his shoulder. He smelt just like Robin. My breath caught and I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Star?" he whispered.

He pulled me back and wiped the tears from my face. He smiled slightly and I curled up against him. I felt his arm slide behind my back and wrap itself around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Starfire," he whispered my name into my ear.

I shivered and felt goosebumps crawl their way onto my arms. I looked up into his eyes. He had very pretty eyes. 'Is he my friend or something more?' I questioned myself again. My heart started beating rapidly and I felt the feeling others call butterflies in the stomach. Robin never made me feel this way.

He leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back only slightly, waiting, and he seemed to want my permission. I closed the small gap between us and returned the light brush of lips. I felt my instincts take over. My arms went around his neck and my left leg went over his lap. His hands traced small circles on my waist.

There was a knock on the door and we broke apart quickly.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy asked, jerking his clothes nervously.

"It's Robin." Robin said, walking in carrying a bunch of boxes, brightly wrapped boxes.

"We all bought you or made you going away presents." he said, placing the boxes in Beast Boy's arms.

"Did you give him a present Star/" Robin asked, turning to look at me.

I opened my mouth to respond when Beast Boy answered for me, "Yeah she gave me one. It was unique and I'm never going to get another one exactly like it." He turned and smiled at me. My heart sped up again.

"Feel free to open the presents now," Cyborg said, proceeding the rest of our group plus others.

Beast Boy opened Cyborg's first. He turned red and when I asked him what it was, he stammered and shoved it in his suitcase. Raven and Zelda's gifts were opened next. It was a black hand mirror with red stones.

"Don't worry. It doesn't lead **there** any more. It is a portal to Titan's Tower." Raven explained at the look on Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces. I wondered what had happened with the mirror. Robin's was a set of keys.

"What do these go to?" Beast Boy asked, dangling them.

"A moped," Robin said.

Beast Boy acted like he had died and gone to the gates of pearl.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just basking."

He left at 6 the next morning and we all waved him off.

*A/N So this is all I have so far. Big surprises await at Raven's wedding ^^*


End file.
